Benutzer:Har-Har Links
20px|Inhaltsverzeichnis Inhalt 1.Wer bin ich? 2.Kontakt 3.Bekannte 4.Statistik 4.1To do 4.2Meine Artikel 5.Videospiele 6.Bücher 7.DVDs und Filme 8.Lego 9.Zitate und Dialoge 10.Lieblings... 11.Google 12.Kennzeichen 13.IRC-Ziatate 14.Gedöns 20px|Links Clusterlinks Benutzerhauptseite C2FU 10px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:Har-Har Links S3E3s Kom-Speicher Sammlung UNDER CONTRUCTION Beiträge HHL in english HHL in het nederlands HHL en español 20px|Links Links von S3E3 Hauptseite Autorenportal Letzte Änderungen Chat Links/S3E3}} /wiki/images/thumb/S3E3.jpg/100px-S3E3.jpg center| [[Bild:Darthvader.gif|thumb|'Ach so!']] Su'cuy und Willkommen auf meiner Benutzerseite, ! Heute ist , der . . . Es ist Uhr. --- Realität --- --- Jedipedia --- --- Star Wars --- }} }} = Wer bin ich? = Hallo , da du nun meine Benutzerseite besuchst, fragst du dich sicherlich zuerst, wer ich überhaupt bin. Nun, am wichtigsten ist wohl, dass ich ein Jedipedianer bin. Aber das wusste hier ja schon jeder. Nun denn... Es war einmal vor langer Zeit in einem weit, weit entfernten ... Ich war wohl noch ziemlich jung (5, 6 Jahre). Egal. Jedenfalls war ich mit meiner Familie dort und traf unter anderem auf Donald Duck, Mickey Maus, Chip & Chap und - wer auch sonst - Darth Vader. Meine Mutter ist dann da ins Kino, sich Episode 5 ansehen und war ganz fasziniert von diesem kleinen, grünen Männchen, als sie wieder herauskam. Als ich dann vor ein paar Jahren, es war wohl so 2003, bei Freunden das erste Mal STAR WARS gesehen habe, und zwar Episode I. Ich war sofort begeistert. Kurz darauf, wieder zu Hause, kam dann Episode II im Fernsehen - das musste ich natürlich sehen. Später hab ich dann auch die Episoden 4-6 gesehen. Als dann 2005 Episode III auf DVD 'rauskam (ich durfte nämlich nicht ins Kino Bild:--(.gif) konnte ich nicht wiederstehen... Als ich dann etwas später auf diese Wiki stieß musste ich mich natürlich anmelden. Da ich jetzt schon öfter gefragt wurde, wie ich auf meinen Namen gekommen bin: Ich lese unter anderem die Lustigen Taschenbücher des Egmont Ehapa Verlages. Da ich kurz vor meiner Anmeldung jenes mit dem Titel "Die Weltraumritter" gelesen habe, in der ein Har-Har Links vorkommt, hab ich den mal genommen. Weiteres zum Thema Star Wars könnt ihr ja aus meiner Benutzerseite entnehmen. Jetzt noch zu mir: Ich bin eher der Naturwissenschaftler. Ich gehe in die zwölfte Klasse (G9) eines Gymnasiums. Mein Lieblingsfach in der Schule ist Informatik , als LKs hab ich Mathe und Physik. Außerdem kann ich einigermaßen HTML (+CSS) und Java. Bild:Smart.gif Und wo wir grade bei Schule sind: Das ganze kann von Zeit zu Zeit ein bisschen stressig werden. Ich bitte um Entschuldigung bei zu langen UCs, wenn du eins bemerkst, dann sageinfach auf meiner meiner Disku bescheid. C-2FU sucht Arbeit... Ach, und wenn du mitarbeiten willst, klar! Frag mich einfach! Jetzt noch was ganz anderes über mich: Ich habe vor hm naja ungefähr nem Jahr angefangen Musik zu machen, größtenteils Remixes. Die findet ihr auf und teilweise auch . = Kontakt = e-Mail: hier oder mailto:Har-Har_Links@gmx.de #IRC: HHL ICQ: Har-Har Links (556506008) Skype: Har-Har Links Oder ihr kontaktiert mich über C2FU. Der freut sich dann auch. Bild:C3-po.png = Bekannte = Hier mal ein paar Leute vorab, die ich mittlerweile recht gut kenne: (unsortiert) *Jojo1000 *Te Ani'la Mand'alor *Urai Fen *Darth Mytoo *Backup *Kyle = Statistik = |- |} To do Projekte Für alle Artikel (bzw. Teile davon), die ich grade grade erstelle, siehe hier. Bild:Work.gif *True Colors *ARCA Kompanie *ARCA Kaserne *M'truli *Gysk *Mar Rugeyan *Sirrakuk *Familie Thul und deren Mitglieder *Nolaa Tarkona *Allianz der Vergessenen (Organisation) *Droq'l *Fonterrat *Ronikmuschel *Bornaryn-Flotte *Bornaryn-Handelsgesellschaft *Mechis III *IG-88 *Raabakyysh *Jan Dinter (Übersetzer von RC) *Leveler *Krieg der fünften Flotte (True Colors S.296) *Correllianischer Baji-Brigade-Krieg (s.o.) *Republic Commando *Sa Cuis *Bardan Jusik *Triple Zero Meine Artikel (chronologisch) Bild:Kaffee.gif }} Jediquote *Jediquote:IC-1262 (Scorch) *Jediquote:Fi Skirata (RC-8015) *(Jediquote:Feindkontakt Republic Commando-Buch) *Jediquote:Triple Zero Republic Commando-Buch *Jediquote:True Colors Republic Commando-Buch *Jediquote:Order 66 (Roman) Republic Commando-Buch Überarbeitungen (auch chronologisch) *Die Weltraumritter *Republic Commando (Videospiel) (mit Boss und Jojo1000 (z.T. Sergej7890)) Vorlagen *IndianaJones *PSP *Anmelde-Statistik *NDS (DS-Typen-Auswahlmöglichkeit) *Film (3D-Erscheinung) = Videospiele = Bild:Gaming is not a crime.jpg = Bücher = Ja, ich lese auch STAR WARS Bücher. Bild:O.o.gif Hier also meine BÜCHERLISTE: SW-chronologische Reihenfolde Romane 100px|right Sachbücher Magazine Literaturtipp der Woche = DVDs und Filme = right|thumb|Ein [[Bantha mit Buy'ce, wie von Fenn Shysa erwähnt]] *EPISODE I Bild:Watto .gif *EPISODE II Bild:Gunship.gif *EPISODE III Bild:Vader.gif *EPISODE IV Bild:BRunner.gif *EPISODE V Bild:Fight.gif *EPISODE VI Bild:Ewok.gif *The Clone Wars Bild:Klon2.jpg = Lego = Naja, als junger, Lego und Star Wars Fan kommt man nicht drum rum, Lego Star Wars zu sammeln. Daher auch das oben genannte Spiel. Alle kannst du dir in der Legosammlung ansehen. = Zitate und Dialoge = Hier sind meine drei Lieblingszitate. Alle anderen findet ihr auf den neuen Jediquote-Seiten, von denen ich auch einige erstellt habe/erstellen werde. Sind zum Teil ein bisschen Insider und so, aber RC-Lesern/Spielern werden sie sicher bekannt vorkommen... Bild:Bubble.gif ) |Quelle= }} = Lieblings... = = Google = Wenn man bei Google40px|right *Har-Har Links eingibt, findet Google als erstes meine Wikipedia Seite, als zweites meine Disku und dann diese Seite. *"Har-Har Links" eingibt, findet Google als erstes meine Wikipedia Seite, als zweites meine Disku, als drittes diese Seite und danach meine YouTube-Videos. = Kennzeichen Bild:Bubble.gif = = IRC-Zitate = Bild:Wall.gif = Und dann war da noch... = Bild:Mando.gif Mandalorinen sind ein gesundes und leckeres Obst!!! --Schaf, Community-Mitglied auf StarWars-Union.de (Quelle) Bild:Idea.gif Schenk mir was! Bild:;-).gif }} An dieser Stelle vielen Dank an Pandora, von dem ich die Links kopiert hab ^^ }} }} center|975px . . oder einfach scrollen! Diese Seite funktioniert auf jeden Fall mit oder und einer Bildschirmdiagonalen von midestens 21 Zoll (53,34 cm). en:User:HHL nl:Gebruiker:HHL es:Usuario:HHL Kategorie:Benutzer de-M Kategorie:Benutzer en-2 Kategorie:Benutzer fr-1 Kategorie:Benutzer la-2 Kategorie:Benutzer 1337-3 Kategorie:Benutzer